Rafael Herbert Reyes
|birth_place=Dominican Republic |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= Robotman Barba Negra Villaño I As Charro Charro de Jalisco |debut=1981 |retired= }} Rafael Herbert Reyes (November 7, 1967) is a Dominican born professional wrestler, who has worked most of his career as a Luchador in Mexico. Reyes has used many ring names during his career, most notably Kendo Star, El Salsero, Pierko el Boricua'and currently wrestles as the ''enmascarado '''Hijo del Pierroth or El Limón. Reyes is a former holder of the Mexican National Welterweight Championship, having won it as "El Salsero" while working for the Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) promotion. Reyes changed his name from Hijo del Pierroth to Pierko el Boricua after Pierroth, Jr. withdrew his endorsement for the various Pierroths in wrestling. Professional wrestling career Rafael Reyes made his professional wrestling debut in 1981 under the name "Bunny Black", a name that Reyes used throughout the 1980s. In the early 1990s he adopted the name "Kendo Star", a masked wrestler based on the Luchador Kendo who is Reyes' uncle and gave him permission to use the name. In 1993 Reyes joined Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and was given a new gimmick, El Salsero (Spanish for "The Salsa Dancer"), a comedy tecnico (Face or "good guy" character). El Salsero participated in the first ever Triplemanía event where he teamed with Winners and Super Caló to defeat May Flowers, Rudy Reyna, and Baby Sharon. Salseo was unmasked after losing a Luchas de Apuestas to Juventud Guerrera on October 20, 1996 on a show in Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua. On February 16, 1997 El Salsero defeated Psicosis to win the Mexican National Welterweight Championship. Salsero held the title for four months without a single title defense before losing the title to Nygma ending Reyes' only professional wrestling championship reign to date. In 2005 Reyes changed his gimmick once more as he became the second man to wrestle as Hijo del Pierroth (Spanish for "Son of Pierroth") as the original Hijo del Pierroth (Pierroth, Jr.'s real life son) was injured and had to retire from wrestling. As Hijo del Pierroth Reyes was part of Pierroth, Jr.'s Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) based group "Los Boricuas" (slang for "The Puertoricans"). In 2008 Pierroth, Jr. withdrew his approval of all wrestlers using the Pierroth name, including Reyes. Following this Reyes adopted a new mask, inspired by Pierroth's yellow and black mask, but with gold instead of yellow and slight changes to the design. He also changes his ring name to Pierko el Boricua, a name he has used ever since. On December 13, 2009 Pierko el Boriqua lost a '' Lucha de Apuesta'' match to Silver Star and was forced to unmask. He has since then worked orn the yellow and black mask again, although he has not been billed as Pierko, instead he resumed working as "Hijo del Pierroth". In July, 2010 he appeared on the first ever Lucha Libre: Masked Warriors on MTV2, he wore his usual "Pierko el Boriqua" mask and outfit but worked under the name El Limón. Championships and accomplishments *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*Mexican National Welterweight Championship (Mexican National Welterweight Championship#Title history) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1967 births Category:1981 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Lucha Libre Boom current roster Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers